Epätoivoinen
by Osterreicher und Puroisen
Summary: Berwald siempre ha querido otro hijo para la familia, y Finlandia quería otro hermanito para Peter. Pero las cosas suelen salir mal, y ésta es una de ellas.


**EPÄTOIVOINEN**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya sama.**

Suecia atrajo a Finlandia con un fuerte abrazo y lo besó tiernamente en los labios, algo que ocasionó que las mejillas de Tino se pintaran de rojo y riera,soltando un leve ronroneo ante el gusto que le dio aquel gesto.

—Su-san, eres muy impulsivo —el finlandés soltó una risita. Suecia lo miró con cariño.

—Si qui´r´s, me c´nt´ngo un p´co.

—Ni se te ocurra —protestó Tino con un puchero—. Dame todo lo que tengas...

Apenas dos minutos después, los gritos y los gemidos inundaron la habitación. Ni Suecia ni Finlandia se dieron cuenta que su pequeño hijo los observaba. Ya estaba más que acostumbrado a esas demostraciones de afecto de parte de sus padres, aunque el pequeño Sealand nunca se había atrevido a llegar tan lejos. Se contentaba con escucharles desde su habitación, en parte porque no lo podía evitar, tenían la puerta abierta y los sonidos volaran libres. Pero Peter había estado sintiendo una especie de impulsos que le obligaron a ir a la puerta de la habitación y escuchar allí, e incluso asomarse por la rendija para ver lo que hacían. El niño al principio no lo entendió muy bien, pero cuando se documentó acerca de esas posturas raras se moría de la vergüenza cada vez que los veía, consciente de que violaba la intimidad de sus padres y sin que ellos lo supieran. Pero Peter no tenía la culpa, era el cuerpo el que se lo pedía y eso tenía una disculpa, ¿verdad?

—A-ah, Su-san...creo que me voy a romper... -sollozaba Tino de puro placer.

—Ya c´si ´stá —aseguró el sueco con el sudor perlándole la frente. Peter no quiso saber más y huyó corriendo a su habitación, tratando de no pensar en eso que acababa de ver. Más que nada para que los "efectos" de su pequeña experiencia dejaran de notarse en su pantalón del pijama.

Al día siguiente, el niño bajó a la cocina y como siempre, su madre estaba ya allí, preparando el desayuno.

—¡Buenos días desu yo! —saludó como era su costumbre, intentando que la sonrisa en su rostro fuera verdadera. Mejor olvidarse de aquello para siempre. Tino se volvió hacia su hijo y le sonrió, dándole un par de besos en la cara.

—Buenos días, cariño —el finlandés puso una mueca de dolor al darse la vuelta—. Eek...

—¿Pasa algo, mamá? —preguntó Sealand con una cara falsa de borreguito que engañó completamente a Finlandia, el cual lo abrazó.

—No, Sea-kun, no pasa nada. Es que ayer me caí de la cama. ¿Quieres desayunar?

¿Caerse de la cama? Ya. El niño asintió, algo fastidiado de que le ocultaran las cosas.

—¿Dónde está papá?

—Est´y aquí.

La voz de Suecia procedente de las escaleras fue el preludio de la aparición de Berwald en el salón. Tenía la misma mirada fría e inexpresiva en la cara de siempre, pero Peter y Tino habían aprendido a diferenciarlas y sabían cuándo estaba contento y cuándo enfadado.

—Bu´nos dí´s, T´no —el sueco abrazó a Finlandia y lo besó en la mejilla, provocando el rubor del menor.

—Buenos días, Su-san —susurró todo avergonzado—. En seguida estará listo el desayuno...

Suecia asintió y ocupó su asiento en la mesa. Le revolvió el pelo a su hijo y le dio otro par de besos, que fueron correspondidos con un abrazo. El finlandés los miró mientras sonreía, emocionado. La relación de Su-san con el pequeño Sealand había sido muy tensa al principio porque al niño le daba miedo, pero con el tiempo habían ido abriéndose y ahora eran inseparables. Finlandia era completamente feliz. Tan ensimismado estaba que no notó que se le resbalaba el cazo de la mano y se le caía al suelo, derramándose todo el café.

—¡Ay! —gritó Tino, cuando el ardiente líquido le salpicó el pie y las zapatillas y se extendía por el suelo. Berwald saltó desde la mesa y se pegó a su wife.

—¿Qué p´sa? —preguntó. Tino tenía lágrimas en los ojos. El café quemaba como un demonio.

—N-no, nada, Su-san... —se disculpó con la cabeza gacha—. E-es que se me ha resbalado el cazo y se me ha caído el café, lo siento mucho...en seguida lo friego.

Corrió a por la fregona y limpió el estropicio, y luego recogió el cazo y lo fregó. Se quedó unos momentos parado, mirando a la sartén donde se freían las tortitas, como si no supiera qué hacer.

—T´no...¿est´s bi´n? —le preguntó Suecia, con tono preocupado. Peter se acercó y lo miró como con temor. ¿Sería un efecto secundario de lo que habían estado haciendo?

—¿Eh? Sí, es...estoy bien, Su-san...terminaré el desayuno.

Puso las tortitas en los platos y los llevó a la mesa, con una sonrisa floja y nerviosa.

—Mamá, ¿seguro que no pasa nada? —Peter estaba preocupado por su "madre". Aquello no era normal en él.

—Seguro, cariño —Tino se sentó en su sitio usual y se sirvió dos tortitas con la mirada fija en el plato. Se las comió sin ganas y luego puso cara como de ausente. Suecia paró de comerse su desayuno al verlo así. No tendría sentido insistir, Finlandia seguiría diciendo que no le pasaba nada, pero estaba claro que sí pasaba.

—¿Habéis terminado ya? —preguntó el finlandés al ver que los dos lo miraban.

—Sí, sí, yo sí desu yo —Peter se levantó, le dio tres o cuatro besos por la cara a su "madre" y salió corriendo, a pesar de que tenía las tortitas intactas en el plato. Un silencio atroz y una atmósfera incomodísima se abatieron sobre la cocina.

—Yo t´mbi´n —Suecia dejó la tortita que le quedaba sin comer en la fuente—. El d´say´no ´st´ba d´lici´so.

—Pero Su-san... —Tino lo miró con angustia. Pero bien pensado, si lograba desviar el tema hacia su marido, él se olvidaría de preguntarle otra vez si estaba bien—, has comido muy poco...

—No te pr´ocup´s.

Berwald lo besó en la mejilla y fue al sofá, donde se sentó a leer el periódico, como era su costumbre. Finlandia continuó sentado en la mesa, y al cabo de un rato cogió los platos, para llevarlos otra vez al fregadero. El finlandés se sentía sin fuerzas, desganado y sin ánimo de nada, y todo era por la fatídica noticia recibida ayer, que rompía todas sus esperanzas.

—_¿Señor Väinämöinen? —era el funcionario público con el que había contactado para el tema de la adopción._

—_Sí, soy yo —respondió Finlandia, ilusionado y esperanzado—. ¿Cómo ha ido lo de...?_

_El funcionario suspiró._

—_Le seré sincero. Hice llegar su solicitud a mis superiores y estuve presionando para dejar libre la lista de espera para que consiguieran al niño, pero al final no pudo ser._

_Tino se quedó helado. ¿Acaso aquello significaba que...?_

—_En...¿entonces? —preguntó con un hilo de voz. No podía ser...tanto pelear, tanto luchar por hacer feliz a su esposo dándole otro hijo..._

—_Lo siento mucho, se lo ha llevado otra pareja. He hecho todo lo que hes podido._

Finlandia cerró los ojos. No podía dejar de pensar en aquello, en que le había fallado a Berwald al no poder conseguir al niño, y todo había sido por su culpa. Los platos se le cayeron, rompiéndose en mil pedazos al suelo. Tino chilló de espanto.

—¡Aaaaaaah! —se protegió con los brazos por si saltaban cristales, y se apartó dando un respingo. Suecia dejó el periódico olvidado y pasó casi por encima del sofá para ir corriendo hacia él. Lo abrazó mientras comprobaba que no se había clavado nada, y lo miró con severidad.

—A ti te s´c´de algo —le dijo—. Cu´nt´melo.

El finlandés apartó la mirada. Su-san no sabía nada de todo eso, era una sorpresa que le quería dar. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Nada...no pasa nada...déjame, Su-san. Iré a descansar, es sólo que estoy algo flojo hoy.

Se soltó del abrazo y salió corriendo escaleras arriba. Berwald suspiró y recogió los trozos de los platos, tirándolos a la basura junto con las tortitas del suelo. Luego subió a su habitación. Tino estaba acostado en la cama, de espaldas a la puerta. Se había enroscado como un ovillo.

—T´no... —Suecia se acostó a su lado y le acarició la frente—. M´rame.

El menor levantó la cabeza. Estaba llorando y el sueco no tenía ni idea del por qué.

—Su-san... —sollozó Finlandia—. Te he dicho que no pasaba nada.

—Sí, sí que p´sa ´lgo. ¿P´r qué no me lo qui´r´s c´ntar? —lo atrajo hacia él y lo abrazó protectoramente. Tino no pudo soportar más y reanudó su llanto con la cabeza enterrada en el pecho de su esposo—. No ll´res.

—Es que...Su-san, soy...soy un inútil. Intento hacerte feliz y siempre me sale mal —gimoteó.

—¿P´r qué d´ces eso? No es v´rd´d —aseguró Suecia, acariciándole la espalda. El hecho de que Berwald le dijera eso fue para Finlandia como una confirmación de que sí lo era.

—Te he fallado...yo quería darte una sorpresa para tu cumpleaños —era el momento de decírselo. Probablemente se enfadaría con él, pero se lo merecía—. Yo estaba...estaba intentando adoptar un niño.

Berwald abrió los ojos, sorprendidísimo.

—¿Un n´ño?

—Sí...por eso me quedaba con el teléfono hasta tan tarde, estaba hablando con el funcionario que se encargaba de eso. Como tú querías otro hijo y Peter un hermanito, pensé en hacer los trámites, pero...ayer me llamaron y me dijeron que se lo había quedado otra pareja.

Las lágrimas le bajaban sin parar mojando la ropa de su marido.

—Yo sólo quería hacerte feliz, Su-san, pero no he sido capaz. Perdóname...

Suecia se lo quedó mirando durante unos momentos, y luego lo abrazó de nuevo con toda su ternura, y le dio un beso en los labios sin avisar.

—Mmmf... —fue todo lo que logró articular el finlandés, pillado de sorpresa. ¿Por qué no se enfadaba?—. Su-san, ¿qué...?

—F´nl´ndia...sí me h´s h´cho f´liz. M´s de lo que te im´gin´s.

Un sollozo sacudió el cuerpo de Tino. ¿Entonces no estaba enfadado? ¿Le iba a perdonar?

—Su-san, entonces...entonces tú...

—No imp´rta que no te h´yan d´do al n´ño esta v´z. Lo v´lv´remos a int´nt´r junt´s y v´rás c´mo lo l´gram´s —Berwald dibujó una minúscula sonrisa en sus labios—. Gr´ci´s p´r h´cer eso por mí.

—Su...¡SU-SAN! —Tino lo abrazó con toda su fuerza mientras le llenaba la cara de besos. No entendía cómo había podido dudar de él y creer que se iba a enfadar. No volvería a pensar así.


End file.
